Le temps d'un battement de cils
by Nanthana14
Summary: SAISON 3 EPISODE 15 : Cela n'avait pris qu'une fraction de seconde, juste le temps d'un battement de cils, juste le temps de prononcer deux syllabes… Deux syllabes qui l'avaient frappé bien plus violemment que toutes les balles ou que tous les coups qu'il avait encaissés durant toute sa vie... Moreau…


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages de la série TV.**

 **Cela n'avait pris qu'une fraction de seconde, juste le temps d'un battement de cils, juste le temps de prononcer deux syllabes… Deux syllabes qui l'avaient frappé bien plus violemment que toutes les balles ou que tous les coups qu'il avait encaissés durant toute sa vie... Moreau…**

 **Ce texte a été écrit avec l'une des anciennes propositions des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Battement"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Le temps d'un battement de cils_**

Cela n'avait pris qu'une fraction de seconde, juste le temps d'un battement de cils, juste le temps de prononcer deux syllabes… Deux syllabes qui l'avaient frappé bien plus violemment que toutes les balles ou que tous les coups qu'il avait encaissés durant toute sa vie.

Moreau…

Est-ce qu'il était normal que ce simple nom le terrorise ? Qu'il ait subitement l'impression que ses poumons ne lui donnent plus d'air et que son cœur vienne de rater un battement ?

Damian Moreau…

Ce n'était même pas un homonyme… C'était lui ! C'était bien lui que cette femme, cette italienne de malheur voulait que Nathan traque pour elle. C'était lui qu'ils devaient piéger pour qu'il ne reparte pas en prison.

Moreau…

C'était un cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller et tout ne serait qu'un mauvais rêve, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il le comprit dès qu'il vit les photos sur la table ou sur le mur d'images. Des photos qui lui donnèrent la nausée et lui déclenchèrent des tremblements incontrôlés. Eliot dut se concentrer pour les faire disparaître, pour que ses amis… sa famille ne le remarque pas.

Il avait fait en sorte de ne pas trop regarder les photos de ce salopard en leur suggérant l'idée de s'en aller, de ne pas traquer ce type, en leur rappelant que c'était un assassin et un trafiquant… en leur expliquant que tous les hommes qui étaient à son service étaient des monstres. Comme tous ceux qui l'avaient été d'ailleurs… Eliot avait serré les poings. Ne pas se faire submerger, ne pas leur montrer qu'il était bouleversé, parvenir à contrôler les battements de son cœur. Fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour y parvenir et les rouvrir pour entendre Nathan lui répondre.

\- Je sais qu'il est dangereux et que tu veux nous protéger. Je sais que c'est ton rôle Eliot, mais regarde le dossier de ce type. Il est le salopard ultime ! Le genre de monstre qui suffirait à justifier à lui seul tout ce que nous faisons depuis plus de deux ans.

\- Je sais, souffla Eliot en réponse.

\- Alors, je ne vais pas fuir, nous allons le faire tomber.

Eliot ne put répondre que par un hochement de tête compréhensible. Il ne pouvait pas s'entêter. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à leur demander de fuir et de ne pas le traquer. Cela finirait par paraître suspect et ils comprendraient… Trop vite, bien trop vite. Il ne voulait pas que ça finisse de cette manière, que ce soit aussi abrupte… Il voulait profiter encore un peu de leur présence, de leur amitié, de leur affection parfois. De toutes ces choses dont il avait été privé une bonne partie de sa vie et que cette traque allait lui arracher, lui l'ancien militaire lâché par sa hiérarchie en territoire ennemi, l'ancien mercenaire qui s'était perdu, déboussolé par tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Cette rencontre improbable, ces gens qu'il ne pensait jamais croiser, étaient devenus un point d'ancrage, une raison de se battre, une famille à protéger. Ils l'avaient rattrapé, avaient redonné un sens à sa vie alors, il voulait en profiter un peu plus avant de les perdre.

Le plan de Nathan se consacrerait d'abord sur les partenaires financiers de Moreau, cela lui donnait du temps… du temps pour se faire à l'idée, du temps pour réfléchir au moyen de les protéger et de les aider avant qu'ils ne découvrent son nom quelque part dans le fichier des hommes de main de ce salopard… et qu'il les perde… avant qu'il ne se retrouve à nouveau seul… comme avant. Avant ce rêve qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire, mais qui avait été réel pendant ces deux ans… avant que ce rêve ne devienne un mirage sur le point de disparaître.

Eliot serra les poings, tout en restant en retrait, dévisageant un à un les visages de ses amis penchés sur le dossier. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal… comme l'attestait chaque battement de son cœur, erratique, irrégulier et douloureux.

 _Je suis tellement désolé…_


End file.
